Computing memory systems are generally composed of one or more dynamic random access memory (DRAM) integrated circuits, referred to herein as DRAM devices, which are connected to one or more processors. Multiple DRAM devices may be arranged on a memory module, such as a dual in-line memory module (DIMM). A DIMM includes a series of DRAM devices mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) and are typically designed for use in personal computers, workstations, servers, or the like. There are different types of memory modules, including a load-reduced DIMM (LRDIMM) for Double Data Rate Type three (DDR3), which have been used for large-capacity servers and high-performance computing platforms. Memory capacity may be limited by the loading of the data (DQ) bus and the request (RQ) bus associated with the user of many DRAM devices and DIMMs. LRDIMMs may increase memory capacity by using a memory buffer component (also referred to as a register). Registered memory modules have a register between the DRAM devices and the system's memory controller. For example, a fully buffer-componented DIMM architecture introduces an advanced memory buffer component (AMB) between the memory controller and the DRAM devices on the DIMM. The memory controller communicates with the AMB as if the AMB were a memory device, and the AMB communicates with the DRAM devices as if the AMB were a memory controller. The AMB can buffer component data, command and address signals. With this architecture, the memory controller does not write to the DRAM devices, rather the AMB writes to the DRAM devices
Lithographic feature size has steadily reduced as each successive generation of DRAM has appeared in the marketplace. As a result, the device storage capacity of each generation has increased. Each generation has seen the signaling rate of interfaces increase, as well, as transistor performance has improved.
Unfortunately, one metric of memory system design which has not shown comparable improvement is the module capacity of a standard memory channel. This capacity has steadily eroded as the signaling rates have increased.
Part of the reason for this is the link topology used in standard memory systems. When more modules are added to the system, the signaling integrity is degraded, and the signaling rate must be reduced. Typical memory systems today are limited to just two or three modules when operating at the maximum signaling rate.